Killer In Tokyo
by Zaffy
Summary: After Kisshu was defeated by Deep Blue, Pai and Taruto created a potion that turned to a complete disaster! Kisshu turned into an abnormal self and killed Ichigo. Who or what will save her! Chapter Nine Up after 1 year of abandoning to the story!
1. Chapter 1: Beginning with HIM!

Killer in Tokyo Chapter 1: Beginning with HIM!

Zaffy-chan: Hey! This is the first episode of Killer in Tokyo! This is my FIRST real Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic! All the others were about my series, Tokyo Roar Roar. All of this story was based on a real dream I had. Kisshu faught Deep Blue and then he lost. So then Pai and Taruto reincarnated Kisshu into Dark Kisshu. Some of my dream will not be here from editing. Some scenes are now violent-- and sorta bloody! Please don't be SO harsh! Reviews are more than welcomed! Comments, questions, etc only please! So, please read on!

Kisshu: You better not make ME in trouble, Zaffy-chan! Or else--

Zaffy-chan: 'Else what, PERVERT!

Kisshu: Nevermind--HEY! Who are you calling a pervert! Ugh. Readers! Whaddya waitin' for! READ DANG IT!

_Deep Blue has come back in another spirit. Everybody--except the Aliens can destroy Deep Blue. Something happens to one of the Aliens! Then the other 2 Aliens try to make him more powerful and destroy Deep Blue! Something goes terribly wrong! What happens? No one knows..._

"Deep Blue, I'd like to challenge you," Kisshu said. "Kisshu! Are you sure!" Taruto asked. Pai just chuckled. "What's funny Smart Ass!" Kisshu yelled to 'Smart Ass Pai". "Heh," Pai chuckled, "You'll will be defeated, Kisshu. It'd have to be a miracle for you to win." "Pai!" Taruto yelled, "Why don't you believe in Kisshu?" "Look what happened to Kisshu during his battles with the Blue Knight. He was always defeated. Then one of the fights got him a huge wound on his chest. He almost died right there." "HEY!" Kisshu screamed, "I MAY'VE LOST THAT TIME, BUT I AM STRONGER NOW!" Pai just rolled his eyes coldly. Taruto then smacked Pai across the face so hard, Pai had a red hand mark on his left cheek.

"So, Young-Perverted one, you'd like to fight me, yes?" Deep Blue asked Kisshu coughthepervertcough. "Hmph. Calling me a Pervert, huh? Sure I'd fight. I'll make you eat those words!" Kisshu replied. "Well then," Deep Blue said, "Let's fight."

END OF CHAPTER 1

Zaffychan: Okay! OKAY! I know, it was a little short! It seemed like suspension there. If you were a little bored, trust me, the next chapters will be GOOD and EXCITING! In the NEXT Chapter of KIT(Killer in Tokyo), Deep Blue and Kisshu start the fight. Kisshu? You okay? So the next Chapter! Chapter 2: The Fight! Winner Takes All!

Kisshu: Hmph. Make sure I don't lose --;;

Pai: You WILL anyways, Perverted-Young'un.

Kisshu: Well you're a TALL FREAK IN LOVE WITH A FAT PORPOISE! Waiittt... me! Young'un? Taruto's the Young'un! And the Midget! Hehehe!

Pai: She's not fat, she's not skinny nor fat. She's uhm...

Taruto: SHUT UP PERVERTED CAT GIRL LOVER!

Kisshu: MIDGETTY FREAK WHO LOVES A MONKEY GIRL WHO SAYS NA NO DA AFTER EVERY SENTENCE!

Taruto: GREEN HA--

Zaffychan: QUIET! Whacks Kisshu and Taruto with a Fish--a BIG fish!


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight! Winner Takes All!

Killer in Tokyo Chapter 2: The Fight! Winner Takes All!

Zaffychan: Yay! Chapter 2 is up! D Read! Or Kisshu will fight you... just kidding xD ALSO, this Chapter is sort of bloody. Just warning you. Thanks!

Kisshu: Uhm... will I be defeated?

Pai: You're going to be defeated anyways, Stupid.

Kisshu: SHUT IT!

_Deep Blue and Kisshu were about to fight!_

"TIME TO DIE DEEP BLUE! FOR GOOD! I'll send you STRAIGHT to the deepest hitches in HELL!" Kisshu yelled to Deep Blue. Kisshu used his Dragon Swords and stabbed Deep Blue's strong, pale arm. Before Kisshu stabbed Deep Blue, Deep Blue grabbed the Dragon Swords and stabbed Kisshu's arm. Ouch. Kisshu fell onto the floor, laughing. "Hehehe... you may have stabbed my arm, but it was no pain. No pain at all," Kisshu said. Pai exclaimed. Kisshu then grabbed his swords out of Deep Blue's hands. A ton of smoke was surrounding them, therefore the Taruto and Pai couldn't see what was happening. Kisshu then came out with his Dragon Swords dripping with blood. Deep Blue's throat was stabbed by the swords. "Foolish Alien," Deep Blue said, "you didn't hurt me very well. I only have blood dripping out of my throat. Heh. It didn't hurt. How'd you like to have your Spirit mixed with a Chimera Anima?" Kisshu's pupils(In his eyes) got smaller. He was afraid. He finally spoke out. "Heh. Even if I were... a Chimera Anima, I would never be as wicked as you. No matter what." "Well then," Deep Blue said, "how about I try it?" Kisshu then stood up and glared at Deep Blue.

"I would like to see that happen." Deep Blue then put his hand by Kisshu's chest and sucked his spirit out and mixed a Parasite with his Spirit. "Ali-Fusion(Zaffychan: Word I made up D)!" Deep Blue yelled. "Ki...Kish...KISSHU!" Taruto screamed as he had tears pouring out of his eyes. Kisshu looked terrible. He looked like an Undead version of himself. Pai and Taruto had no choice but to fight Kisshu. "Kisshu, you're pathetic. I knew all along that you had the guts to fight Deep Blue," Pai said. Deep Blue cackled as the 2 Aliens faught the So-Called 'Undead Kisshu'. Pai took out his fan and yelled, "Fuu Shi Sen(Wind Piercing Fan)!" Pai and Taruto attacked 'Undead Kisshu' continuously until Deep Blue got up and stabbed Kisshu's stomach. Kisshu had his eyes wide open and his body was all bloody and red, while his clothes were soaked with the blood as well. Kisshu stood for a second, then fainted. And that Jellyfish-like parasite came out of Kisshu.

"KISSHU!" Taruto yelled. "Taruto. No reason to feel bad," Pai said. "But... but..." Taruto sobbed, "I feel pity for him because he... he... he was hurt by us and wounded and injured by Deep Blue!" "Well, we have to go back. Now," Pai said as they teleported back home grabbing Kisshu along as well.

At home, Pai and Taruto were discussing what they would do to Kisshu. "Pai," Taruto said, "What'll we do with him?" Then Pai took out a bottle of some liquid and a special machine. "Kisshu, it's time," Pai said.

END OF CHAPTER 2.

Zaffychan: Oooh! The suspense! What'll happen to Kisshu? Is he gonna die? Is he going to do something drastic? No one knows! Next episode is when Pai and Taruto do something to Kisshu. On Chapter 3! I can't say what'll happen, but I did give you a hint! Next Chapter is: Potions and Evil, the remedy to winning!

Pai: Yeah! Potions! I'm a scientist. Puts on Lab Coat

Taruto: Quiet! 'Smart Ass!' No one likes scientists! The only guy who likes scientists is YOURSELF!

Zaffychan: Ouch.

Pai: WHY YOU SICK SON OF A-- Pai starts attacking Taruto

Zaffychan: BREAK IT UP! Slaps Pai and Taruto with a fish


	3. Chapter 3: Potions and Evil

Killer in Tokyo Chapter 3: Potions and Evil, the remedy to winning!

Zaffychan: Now that Pai and Taruto have stopped pissing each other off, we can go to Chapter 3!

Pai: Acts like a Kindergartener fighting He started!

Taruto: Also acts like a Kindergartener fighting Nuh uh! You did! Wanna start something, huh!

Pai: Imitates Espio, from Sonic Series Yeah! Beware my Ninja Power!

Kisshu: Stares at the 2 aliens fighting I'm gonna go pop some popcorn for this... Goes to get Popcorn

Taruto: Well, I'll KNOCK YOU OUT!

Zaffychan: I want some Popcorn! Gazed out eating popcorn and looking at the two idiots fighting Ho hum... lalala... ALL RIGHT! STOP IT! Shut up so we can do Chapter 3. Sheesh.

"It's time?" Taruto asked. "Time for what?" "You'll see. I won't tell you yet," Pai replied. "Gosh. I'm never told anything."

Pai opened a piece of paper and read what it said. It said:

(Zaffychan: This is a fake recipe! Don't use it, honestly P)

LOSE-BE-GONE

INGREDIENTS:

5 TSP RUBBING ALCOHOL

1 CUP OF HYDROGEN PEROXIDE

2 MINT LEAVES

1 STRAWBERRY

3 FINE CHOPPED SLICES OF LETTUCE

2 POMENGRANATES

1/2 CUP OF VANILLA PUDDING

1 HANDFUL OF SALT

2/4 CUP OF SAUERKRAUT

2 TSP OF MAGIC

DIRECTIONS:

MIX THE RUBBING ALCOHOL ALONG WITH THE HANDFUL OF SALT. AFTER THOSE ARE MIXED, THROW THE STRAWBERRY INTO THE MIX AND BLEND IT TOGETHER, YOU SHOULD HAVE SALTBERRY ALCOHOL. FREEZE THE SALTBERRY ALCOHOL FOR 5 MINUTES OR UNTIL CHILLED. THEN PUT THE 3 SLICES OF LETTUCE IN THE SBA(Saltberry Alcohol) AND PUT IN A MEDIUM SIZED SAUCE PAN AND BOIL FOR 8 MINUTES. PLACE 1 OF THE POMENGRANITES INTO SAUCE PAN. STIR IT TOGETHER FOR A FEW MINUTES. PLACE THE STUFF INTO A MIXING BOWL AND ADD THE OTHER POMENGRANITE AND THE 1/2 CUP OF VANILLA PUDDING. MIX UNTIL SMOOTH AND CREAMY. THEN ADD THE CUP OF HYDROGEN PEROXIDE ALONG WITH THE 2/4 CUP OF SAUERKRAUT. PLACE IN CAKE PAN. PREHEAT OVEN TO 500 DEGREES F. PLACE THE CAKE PAN IN OVEN FOR 10-15 MINUTES OR UNTIL BUBBLING. TAKE OUT THE STUFF AND PUT THE 2 MINT LEAVES ON TOP OF THE STUFF. USE THE 2 TSP OF MAGIC ON THE STUFF. LET IT COOL FOR 5 MINUTES.

"What's that? Who gave it to you? What's it for?" Taruto kept questioning. Pai ignored him and made the recipe and finally said, "It's going to be a potion for Kisshu to drink for him to win against Deep Blue. Rare chances for side-effects to occur, though. It's a very old recipe my mother gave to me before she passed away." "It smells bad. It looks like Tomato Bisque with vomit!" Taruto said. Pai said coldly, "This potion smells better than you AND is gonna work better than your mind." Pai then dropped the 'stuff' in another pan. He added some scientific potions and vials into the 'stuff'. "Taruto," Pai said, "I need help. Help me pick Kisshu up and put him onto that machine right by that lamp." "But... KISSHU'S BLOODY! And I'm afraid of Dead Bodies!" "He's not dead, idiot. He's uncontious." "Fine," Taruto agreed.

They placed Kisshu's body on a machine. "Let me just put these tubes on Kisshu really quick and we'll start. They all hook up to that pan filled with that stuff and the potions/vials." Pai said. He placed one on Kisshu's head, chest, both arms, his stomach, and both legs. "Kisshu," Pai said, "You'll be a new Kisshu, after this flows in you." Taruto just looked confused, staring at Pai.

Zaffychan: Meep! What'll they do to Kisshu! Don't know! But it will change 'em. Drinks some soda Aah. Going to my 4th chapter already! It's short, but very suspenseful, yes? Next Chapter! Chapter 4: Flowing Inside You! Will it Change Your Life Forever?

Pai: Yes. I should be a scientist, eh?

Taruto: You aren't THAT smart.

Pai: Yeah. But I'm SMARTER than you, Furry Monkey Girl Lover.

Taruto: That's something Kisshu would say to me...


	4. Chapter 4: Flowing Inside You!

Killer In Tokyo Chapter 4: Flowing Inside You! Will it Change Your Life Forever?

Zaffy-chan: Hey Pai! Whaddya going to do with Kisshu?

Pai: Ehh... You'll see.

Taruto: Dammit Pai! JUST TELL US!

Zaffy-chan: All right. Just read on... --;;

Pai pressed the 'Start' button on the machine. That 'Stuff' was going through the tubes onto Kisshu's body. "It's going to take about half an hour for the Transformation to complete," Pai told Taruto. "What takes 30 minutes? Hmm..." Taruto asked. "We can listen to 'Hotel California' 10-20 times," Pai suggested. "Nah... Hm..."

For the next 30 minutes, Pai and Taruto were Dancing! They both put on tuxedos for no reason and started Dancing."I like this! Woohoo!" Taruto said while he danced. "Woah! It's making me REALLY dizzy!" Pai said back to Taruto. "Phew! That was fun!" Taruto yelled, joyfully.

DING! Went the machine as the Transformation was complete. "Taruto," Pai announced, "It's finished. This is Kisshu... Just uhm... different?" Taruto just stared at the machine. The Machine door opened. Smoke was all around the machine as something approached Pai. The smoke disappeared. A person stared at Pai. He was slightly dark colored and had blood all over him. He had some small devil wings, very sharp fangs, ripped up clothes, dark maroon colored eyes, and a very evil smile. He looked VERY simular to Kisshu--The hair, body figure, hands, legs, feet--All that. He started laughing evily. "Oh..." Pai paused. "Shit," Taruto added. "Remember when I said side-effects are RARE? I think this is a mutation added to Kisshu." "Shit..." Taruto repeated. "Who needs Kisshu when you have Dark Kisshu?" The person questioned them. "I do not need you idiots while I can destroy all on my own. Destroy everything. Call me Dark Kisshu," he said. Pai looked nervous and dropped on the floor. "Pai!" Taruto yelled. "Why did you fall? Are you okay?" "Kisshu's new form had a side effect. I remember my mother told me that the recipe is vile and the 'stuff' can screw Kisshu up. HE might destroy ALL on his own. Which means, he'll destroy the Earth, it's people, and our home. We have to stop him." Pai replied. "You know what I haven't had in a while? Big League Chew." Taruto said randomly. "Shut up, Taruto."

Dark Kisshu was flying around Earth to find a good place to attack. "Such a pretty building. It's so... Pink. I shall destroy it first. It seems like a pretty popular hangout. Which means a lot of people will be killed by my powers. Heh." He was staring at Cafe Mew Mew. He was going to destroy it. "First, I must get some Hell Fire and a lot of Demon Blood. Mix it up and I'll make Demon Fire. Time to destroy! Demon Fire Fusion!" He mixed the two and made a huge explosion which literally made the Tokyo sky dark red. Every five feet, there was fire. Masha spotted no Alien. "Girls!" Ryou announced to the Mew Mews. "There's a HUGE fire outside! It's dark and Masha suspects no Aliens!" "Are you... sure... Ryou? I don't see fire n'or anything else. It looks like a regular day." Lettuce said. "Lettuce, are your glasses dirty! 'Cause if they are then..." Ichigo asked. "No-no-no!" Lettuce told. Ryou's body started turning purple. "CAAGGHHHHH! TOKYO... mew... mew... awa--" Ryou was being torn limb-to-limb. Dark Kisshu was up to this. The Demons with Fire started killing Ryou and thousands of others excluding the Mew Mews. The Mew Mews found everything normal. Sky was blue, grass was green, no fire, etc. The Mew Mews transformed. "Mew Mew Strawberry!" "Mew Mew Mint!" "Mew Mew Lettuce!" "Mew Mew Pudding!" "Mew Mew Zakuro!" "METAMORPHO-SIS!" They yelled. Mint couldn't transform! What's going on?

Zaffy-Chan: This is getting pretty exciting for me . I seem to like the Dark Kisshu idea a lot.

Pai: Why don't you make a DARK PAI?

Zaffy-Chan: Because Pai is bad.

Taruto: Yep! D

Zaffy-Chan: Kisshu seems to be cooler than Pai anyways! You too Taruto!

Taruto: YAY!

Pai: Grrrr...!

Zaffy-Chan: Next Chapter! Chapter 5:

Taruto: I should be the next villain!

Zaffy-Chan: Weren't you guys villains before?

Taruto: Yeah but...


	5. Chapter 5: Precious Memories Lost

Killer In Tokyo Chapter 5: Precious Memories-Lost. Everything is a loss.

Deep Blue: Yes Kisshu, kill the earthlings... all of them...

Zaffy-chan: Kisshu! AAAHHH! DON'T KILL ME!

Dark Kisshu: The name's Dark Kisshu, idiot. Shall I kill you?

Zaffy-chan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Dark Kisshu: Then let the readers read then! That's what they're here for. God.

"Ryou..." Mew Ichigo thought. "Why did you have to..." "Ichigo! ZAKURRRROOOOOO! AAAIIIIIEEEEE!" Mint screamed. She was going through the same thing Ryou was going through! But her pendant was destroyed and she started getting hurt--inside out. "ZAKURRROOO ONEE-SAMA!" Mint screamed at the last of her breath. She fainted a few moments later. "Mew Mint..." Zakuro thought. "Mew Ichigo, we need to know if Kisshu or someone is behind this." "Most likely Kisshu." Ichigo said. "Oh. What do we have here? A bunch of weak earthlings, huh?" Dark Kisshu told the girls as he approached them. "We aren't weak. We kicked your butts a crap-load of timesna no da!" Pudding yelled. "Really? Well, I was getting ready to have some fun! Shall I defeat you myself or use my powers to kill all you girls like I did to that blonde guy and the blue girl?" Dark Kisshu asked. Dark Kisshu was now poisoning all the Mew Mews excluding Mew Ichigo.

Meanwhile, Pai and Taruto were planning of how to stop Dark Kisshu. "Well Taruto," Pai was beginning to announce. "Yeeeeaaahhhh?" Taruto asked. "Do you want some Big League Chew?" Pai replied. "ACK!" Taruto made a freaky face. "WHY TALK OF BIG LEAGUE CHEW WHEN WE NEED TO WORK ON THE PLAN TO STOP DARK KISSHU!" Taruto screamed. "Well, you're hungry right?" Pai asked. "Yeah." "Then I'll make some brownies." "GAH PAI! You're such a girl! . " "Well, brownies are yummy. We shall have Big League Chew with that!" "Gosh Pai. --;;"

Mew Ichigo was ready to use her Strawberry Bell. "Strawberry Bell! Ribbon Strawberry Sup--" Kisshu destroyed Mew Ichigo's Strawberry Bell. "Kisshu..." Mew Ichigo was crying. "Don't... you remember who I am?" "Mew... Ichi...-GO TO HELL! MY MEMORY FROM THE PAST IS NOW IN THE DEEPEST, DARKEST TRENCH IN HELL!" Dark Kisshu screamed. "Kissh--" "THE NAME IS DARK KISSHU YOU DAMN IDIOT." What do I do! Mew Ichigo thought. Her Strawberry Bell was destroyed and her friends vanished. Is Masha still here? "Masha kill Ichigo! Masha killlllll ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Masha told Mew Ichigo.

"This planet... is mine. And Deep Blue-sama's. We will destroy the whole Human race. Destroy the animals... Destroy the environment and send the ones from Hell to here and destroy even the tiniest thing. All humans, plants, animals, etc... Obey your master."

Zaffy-Chan: This was an interesting story plot in this chapter. A touch of humor and a touch of evil. Now if you don't like it when I say 'Hell' or whatever, deal with it. Read and deal with it, or stay immature your WHOLE life.

Pai: Zaffy-neesama is right.

Taruto: It's Zaffy-CHAN.

Pai: Nuh uh.

Taruto: Ya huh.

Pai: NUH UH.

Taruto: attacks Pai

Pai: This feels like me having sex with Kisshu, yo!

Taruto: gets off from attacking Pai Eww... You're nasty, man.

Dark Kisshu: OBEY YOUR MASTER.

Taruto: bonks Kisshu's hard head(XDD) You're such a Star Wars freak x.x

Dark Kisshu: WHY YOU LITTLE--Anyways, on the next Killer In Tokyo! Chapter 6! Mew Ichigo's decision... Mew Ichigo's Lucky 13 gamble!

Zaffy-Chan: What's with the Casino talk?

Dark-Kisshu: YOU created me AND YOU made that name!

Zaffy-Chan: NUH UH.

Dark Kisshu: YA HUH.


	6. Chapter 6: Mew Ichigo's Lucky 13 Gamble!

Killer In Tokyo: Chapter 6: Mew Ichigo's Lucky 13 Gamble!

Zaffy-chan: 6 chapters! Cool. It took a while for me to think of what to do, but it really pays off. I'm gonna go sleep on my futon.

Taruto: Hey! Can I sleep on the futon and you sleep on the floor?

Zaffy-chan: No.

Taruto: Blast you vile woman!

Zaffy-chan: I'm not a woman, I'm a teenager, smart one.

Pai: Good one, Zaffy-chan.

Zaffy-chan: Arigatou!

"Masha killlllllllllllllllllll Ichigo... Tweet tweet..." Masha threatened Ichigo. "Everyone! EVERYONE!" Mew Ichigo started sobbing. "Kisshu, I know deep in your heart, you are not like this. You are a kind guy... sorta perverted, but a nice person. Please be your regular self again. I--I... I love you! You're..." Dark Kisshu turned into regular Kisshu for about 10 seconds. "Ichigo... You... you... really think of me this way? Help me...! Please Ichigo!" Kisshu cried. "I will... I will protect Kisshu-kun. No matter what. I will stop his madness and return him back to normal... I WILL!" Mew Ichigo screamed. "I promise to protect you and the Earth even for my life." "Nonsense, puny mortal. Your wills are highly doubtful and anotomically impossible to fufill." Dark Kisshu told Mew Ichigo. "I... Sutoro Bell(Zaffy-chan: I like this better than Strawberry Bell 3)!" Kisshu turned regular for 8 seconds. "Ichigo, you must protect the Earth. Kill me." "Noo! I must... help both you and the Earth... NOW OR NEVER!" Dark Kisshu started getting pain. (INSERT SONG TIME!) He started gasping for oxygen. (nee konna koto tsuzukete itemo/by continuing this,) "(I must protect my beloved Ichigo... She is my whole heart. She is my shining reflection of the river... The whole in my mirror... If this mirror shatters, I am shattered.)" Kisshu thought. (shiawase wa mitsukaru no ka na/can happiness be found?) "Kisshu..." Ichigo said. "Kisshu! I will protect you and everything! Ribbon... SUTORO STRAWBERRY BLAST SUPRISE!(Zaffy-chan: Yes it's long )!" (tarinai mono kazoete mitemo. KIRI ga nai no wakatteru yo/counting the things I don't have is endless. I know that the list is endless)

"... What... happened? Everything is... different...! What the Hell!" Ichigo was in Dark Kisshu's Mind Dimention. In other words, Dark Kisshu's mind as a replica of Hell. (SHINARIO toori nante umaku iku wakenai kara/it won't go smoothly like the scenario so) Kisshu... I know this is not your world... I know you did not create this... Ichigo thought. Ichigo lost her transformation. She was in a black dress. Nothing special. She started to cry again. She saw a burning tree and sat by it. "I will leave it to time..." (toki ni wa zenbu nigedashitaku naru sonna hi ga atte mo ii yo ne/I just want to leave it up to time it's okay to have days like that, right?) Dark Kisshu appeared. "Hello there, pretty kitty..." Dark Kisshu's face was smug. "Kisshu--" "That isn't my name! Chimerzakeru!" Dark Kisshu screamed and had fire and lightning in his palm and fired at Ichigo. "Uwaackkk! KISSHU STOP!" (hito wa mina okubyou dakara yume wo miru no ka na/because they're cowards, do people dream?) "Do not disturb me and my heart's content. The fun has just started. Heh heh heh heh." Dark Kisshu told. Ichigo ran away and walked by a blood lake. She stared to see if she saw a reflection. (hito wa mina kodoku dakara ai wo sagasu no ka na/because they're lonely, do people search for love?) Ichigo stared and saw a spirit. "Ichigo... Stop my horrid soul. Hurry. There is not much time..." The spirit said. "WAIT!" Ichigo trying grabbing the spirit, but failed and fell into the pool of blood. (kitto chigau basho de kimi mo onaji tsuki wo miteru yo ne.../somewhere else, you're at the same moon as me, right?) Ichigo stared at the moon. "Every tunnel--no longer how long or big it is--has a light at the end... The moon... is the light of this nightmare. I need to get out using my Strawberry Bell," Ichigo told herself.

Ichigo walked to a pathway. She heard crying and slicing going on. She saw an ax and a person in a shadow. It was a person about to be executed. Ichigo was confused but scared. She started to the shadow pathway... the scream was getting louder as Ichigo approached. She looked on the floor and saw blood. She looked up and... "no... it cannot be you..." Ichigo was shocked... She was scared and almost cried as she paused.

Zaffy-chan: Ichigo was scared... and shocked! Who could it be that was screaming?

Taruto: Not me.

Pai: Or me.

Taruto: Shut up Pai! Aren't you supposed to be looking at yer Playboy Magazine!

Pai: Aren't you supposed to being sexing out with Pudding?

Taruto: Ouchies.

P and T start fighting

Zaffy-chan: Blood-shed is awesome. grabs popcorn Err! Anyways! Next chapter of K.I.T! Chapter 7: Suicide... or murder?

Resources:

Insert song is Personal, Konjiki no Gash Bell's 1st Ending Theme. A.K.A Zatch Bell --;;

EXTRA:

Next Chapter Coming VERY soon! Haven't even finished it. So stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7: Suicide or murder!

Killer In Tokyo Chapter 7: Suicide... or murder!

Zaffy-chan: opens Taruto's bedroom Alright... What is going on here!

Taruto: Do you like Barbie's hairstyle, Pai!

Pai: OmFg!11!11! It's like so totally pUnX rAwX11!1 She looks so gwth!11! Lolz!1!1

Zaffy-chan: Interesting... closes door

Dark Kisshu: Can I play Barbie too! I want to be Ken 'cause like, I'm just as hawt as him!111!

Zaffy-chan: Now THIS is a nightmare .

"Who are you killing, Kisshu!" Ichigo screamed. "I SAID THE NAME IS DARK KISSHU, IDIOT!" Dark Kisshu screamed. "I want to know who the hell you're going to kill! Tell me!" "Shall you know?" "Yes, please, master Dark Kisshu," Ichigo replied sarcastically, knowing Dark Kisshu wouldn't know the difference. "Sure. Come with me."

Dark Kisshu leaded Ichigo to a dark room with screaming every 2 seconds. "So where are we going now?" Ichigo asked later. "You... girl..." Dark Kisshu told. "What the...!" "Don't depend on your friends now, kid. The fun is gonna start in a little bit. The fun will be death... of you...!" "Dark Kisshu pleassseee! Spare me and my friends, and I'll give up," Ichigo promised. Pai and Taruto were shocked! "You idiot..." Pai thought of Ichigo. "I heard you, asshole Geez. Shut the hell up about Ichigo. Atleast she's trying." Taruto told Pai. "So?" "so... she's trying to help her friends and stuff! God. Appreciate her work. Atleast she isn't moping around beings stupid watching like you... and me... xD" Pai stood quiet...

"Uhh... Dark Kisshu-sama, do you have to kill my friends and I? I mean, can't I just give you Masha or something?" Ichigo asked. "Masha no go! Masha no go!" Masha yelled desperately. "Ja ne, Masha! -" Ichigo waved to Masha as it was pulled by gravity Dark Kisshu was doing. 'You know you have hands to pull him. xD" Ichigo said. "Shut it, mortal. I LIKE pulling with gravity. Me like! ME LIKE! I WILL DO IT AGAIN! does Zatch Bell laugh HA HA HA HA HA-HA!" Dark Kisshu playfully yelled..._ Strange, Ichigo thought, all of a sudden, he's all... immature, like the REAL Kisshu-kun. What in the world? Ohhh... maybe... the Kisshu's REAL heart is within the Dark Kisshu. He must be there! There can't be any explanation of Dark Kisshu's stupidity._

Ichigo followed Dark Kisshu for a while. "Stop following me, kid. Go... get yourself some Big League Chew and just stay under that tree chewing on it. Really," Dark Kisshu told Ichigo. "Infact, come with me. I got a suprise for you." Ichigo, as gullible as a donkey(Rofl.), she followed him. "Whaddya want?" Ichigo questioned."See soon. It's your time now."

Zaffychan: Iyan soko ufu boin yo!

Taruto: -makes WTF face- What are you saying?

Zaffychan: Japanese.

Pai: -comes out- Yo yo yo! Wut up mah homi3 G!

Zaffychan: Is it my eyes, or is Pai dressed up in Ghetto clothing?'

Pai: Duh name's Pai homi3 skillet, yo!

Taruto: Pai, ya need a life. Big time. If you play with Barbie dolls, dress up as scientists, and act like some n00b ghetto dude with no life, you really need help.

Pai: Me take off these clothes?

Taruto: Yes please.

Pai: -takes ghetto clothes off-

Taruto: AGH! YOU'RE NAKED!

Zaffychan: -stares lower- So that's what an alien guys' looks like. Err annnnyyyyywwaaaaayyyyssss next chapter of KIT! Chapter 8: Suprising Visitor of Evil. Yes. That's what it's called.

Pai: C'mon Taruto! Ya know you like IT.

Taruto: I got my own, thank you very much.

Zaffychan: -ignores the 2 idiots- Y'know, I really like making this story. It makes me laugh everytime I read it because of the extra stuff Pai, Taruto, and Kisshu do and say. They probably would never act like that, but that's what makes it funny! I developed a much better sense of humor by reading, making, and telling my story to friends. I may make my own manga, anime, or novel... though reading and writing is something I am not in to. Just reading manga-- and drawing. But you may notice some Konjiki no Gash Bell/Zatch Bell things in KIT. 'Cause that series pwns! Read the manga Zatch Bell and watch the dub at 8:30 P.M. on Saturdays on Toonami(Cartoon Network). I like the Japanese version too. It's really good otherwise. You may like the WTF faces, Folgore's(Japanese Uncut sort version only) chi chi wo moge-ing(Read what it means.), Folgore's total random and funny scenes, and Gash/Zatch's Yellowtail Fish obsessive-ness.


	8. Chapter 8: You Dead Yet?

Killer In Tokyo Chapter 8: You Dead Yet?

Zaffychan: Ribon wo musunde warate mitara...

Taruto: That song is weird. Ooh. I tied a ribbon in my hair and tried to smile! BIG DEAL!

Pai: No comment.

Taruto: Pai...

Pai: What?

Taruto: I love You.

Pai: ME!

Taruto: No, a person named 'You'. -snort-

Dark Kisshu grabbed Ichigo's hand and forced her, by gravity, to go to a special room. "I have legs y'know," Ichigo said. "But gravity is sexy, like yew,' Dark Kisshu said freakishly. _Yeah, Kisshu's spirit is definately still in Dark Kisshu's body, _Ichigo thought. "Interesting..." Ichigo weirdly replied. "Girl, sit on that big doctor chair! NOW!" Dark Kisshu screamed. "Sure...?" Ichigo, as confused as an uhh... Donut(Similies are evil), told him. "Now..." Dark Kisshu injected Ichigo instantly with an extremely pointy shot. It immediately put Ichigo to sleep. "Once this goes to her cardiovascular system, her organs will automatically shut down and she'll die in about... 5 minutes. Heh heh heh heh heh!" Dark Kisshu planned.

--IN ICHIGO'S MIND AND DREAMS--(The italicized text is Ichigo)

_Mmm. Where am I? Where's Dark Kisshu? Where is our fight? No. Please, do not tell me... I'm in my dreams! How! Why! Am I dead...! Nya! I cannot wake myself up! Please Ichigo! Wake up! No use. It's probably an iternal dream. _Then, all of a sudden, Dark Kisshu appeared in her mind. "Hey! You dead yet?" Dark Kisshu asked. _How come I cannot wake up! HUH! What do you mean 'You dead yet'! Am I gonna die! _"Yes. You see, I put a shot into your system. It automatically gets the bacteria inside the shot inside your body. They pretend they're blood cells--since they look like them-- and they enter your cardiovascular system--your heart-- and they automatically destroy it with one touch stop your heart from beating and your other organs start to shut down. Your mind is last. Looks like your vision and nerves cannot open your eyes! So basically you're already dead. Just your mind can function. Heh, " Dark Kisshu explained. _YOU BITC--uhn. _"And I can control your mind as well. Hah." _Wait, that means this is MY MIND! So I can do whatever I want! I can even kill him. _"You know I can hear you." _Cannot... talk... anymore..._

--/ END ICHIGO'S MIND--

Dark Kisshu put his large pointy(coughandsexycough) ears by Ichigo's chest. "No sign. She's dead." He then made a sly face. He started taking Ichigo's shirt and pants off. "Mm. Oh. Gotta take that out as well! OHHHHHH YESSSSS... That is hot. Yummeh. She's such a cute koneko-chan!" He then stopped.

--ICHIGO'S MIND--

_I can... hardly even think... I think I'm shutting down now... Well, gotta say sayonara to my boyfriend, Masaya... and... my secret crush Kisshu. No! I-I-III gotta wake up! I can control my own mind. So I can wake up of this eternal sleep! WAKKKKEEEEEE UUUPPPPP!_

--/ END ICHIGO'S MIND--

"Hmm. Wuahh! Where's kawaii koneko-chan?" Dark Kisshu started crying. "This is... not real!"

Zaffychan: My stories are usually short. Dunno why xD Maybe I should start making short stories?

Pai: No.

Dark Kisshu: Ichiigggooooo!

Zaffychan: Yeah... Next Chapter! Chapter 9: Final Hope!


	9. Chapter 9: Final Hope!

Killer In Tokyo Chapter 9: Final Hope!

Important Note: After a year, I finally return bringing you the last 2-3 chapters. After I stopped making the chapters, my computer and all its files were completely erased and I lost extreme interest in Tokyo Mew Mew. In Mid-March, I started hearing my Mew Mew Music and gained slight interest again. I'm not saying that I dislike Tokyo Mew Mew now, I just am not a fan of it anymore. I still like it. :D Hooray! Please enjoy.

Zaffychan: After about a year of abandoning K.I.T, I finally return. oo

Pai: After a year, wouldn't you think Ichigo'd be dead?

Taruto: This is FICTION, Pai.

Pai: ORLY?

Taruto: YA RLY.

Zaffychan: Quiet, you two.

As left off...:

Dark Kisshu injected a lethal injection of some sort into Ichigo's body. Once she was dosed with it, her life was immediately fading away. Somewhere in his dark heart, Kisshu's soul still lived within. Ichigo soon died from the injection while Kisshu's soul was literally visible through his dark outer body. What will happen next? Stay tuned now, m'kay?

"Ichigo... wake up!" yelled impatient Kisshu (The non-evil one, of course).

Pai and Taruto immediately ran to Ichigo. The two cried together, holding eachother. OO;;

"What happened?" asked Taruto, knowing nothing about what just happened.  
"What the hell does it look like?!" yelled Pai.

Taruto just stared blankly.  
"I don't get it,"

Pai slapped Taruto across the face.  
"Idiot," Pai said coldly.

When Ichigo had the cyanosis going on, Purin ran to Ichigo.

"Ichigo, na no da..." (Purin)

"Ichigo..." (Zakuro)

"Ichigo!" (Minto and Retasu)

The bloodshed in the land started fading away, so did Dark Kisshu's soul. Kisshu grabbed Ichigo's chin tightly.

(Insert song:D:D:D:D)  
"Ichigo! Please, do not die," Kisshu shedded a tear or two.

(I'm falling in love with you, and which will come to pass?

Will the feeling do nothing but swell, or

Will you notice it

Even though I've never said anything?"

The other Mew Mews quietly sobbed in tears. Pai, Masaya, Taruto, and Kisshu stared blank with little-to-no emotion at each other.

"Dammit. Why did this happen? Why did I have to do everything so wrong?!"  
(Insert:D)

Kisshu flew away immediately. His tears falling from the sky toward Ichigo's face.

(Hold me tight, strong enough to break me

If we meet in a biting cold blizzard

I won't feel cold, and

I miss you everytime I think of you

This scarf that I knit for you

I'm holding it alone tonight)

Zaffychan: Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the coolest one of all?

Taruto: MEMEMEMEMEMEME:D

Pai: Psych.

Taruto: Kisshuuuuu. I love pie.

Kisshu: Seriously?!

Taruto: Yes, the pastry is so good. v

Zaffychan: Next chapter! Chapter 10: Mysterious Shedding Tear.

Resources: Eternal Snow song from Full Moon Wo Sagashite--translations.

Pai: Awh, why couldn't I save Ichigo?

Kisshu: Because she's mineee. 3


End file.
